


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan Espinoza/Pudding, Dan Gets Revenge, Diarrhea, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Lucifer Learns A Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer eats something that really disagrees with him.  It takes him a bit longer than it should to figure out what happened.





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. (So not sorry :P)
> 
> Have some bad potty humour.

Lucifer was carefully going through the file in his hands for the third time when it happened.

He and the Detective were working a particularly difficult case and were done with the footwork and going through everything at her desk looking for any clue that would help them find the killer they were looking for. So far, it could be one of three very different people, but all with motive.

His stomach cramped and he grimaced. He began to rub at the hurting part of him before he felt something he never had before, but was well aware of what it meant.

“Oh, bloody hell. I’ll be right back, detective,” he stated as he got up and as fast as he could walk made his way to the bathroom.

He was oddly embarrassed that he may end up having to throw out his trousers and pants if he didn’t get there faster, but he was afraid if he ran he’d lose control of his bowel.

As it was, both fears were needless and he did make it to a stall on time and even managed to get his pants down.

What happened after that was a horrific half hour of cramps and his bowels voiding what felt like everything he had eaten in the past week.

During that terrifying time, he was convinced he was finished with the horrid smelling act, before he sat heavily back down because, nope, not done.

Several people who had seen him walk in came in to ask if he was alright. He just stated that his lunch really didn’t agree with him. All of them were sympathetic and not one made fun of him. At least not to his face, or stall door as the case may be.

By the time he was actually done he was a tired, pale mess who felt like parts of him were broken or torn or just plain tortured.

And then he frowned, not bothering to get up just yet, just in case.

He could only have something he ate disagree with him like this in the presence of the Detective and the only thing he had eaten since they had been working that day was...

“Oh, well played, Daniel. Well played indeed.”

Lesson well learnt.

He’d never steal another of Dan’s puddings if the douche was going to spike them with laxatives.


End file.
